Harry Potter and the Boon of Magic
by Hodor's artitculator
Summary: Magic is strange and mysterious . It eludes and intrigues even the greatest of minds.When Harry Potter pleaded for help , it decided to bless him. Follow Harry, now armed with the boon of magic ,as he changes the world .For better or worse? That remains to be decided. Eventual Super!Harry. Sentient!Magic Rated T just to be Safe.


**A/N: Hi is my first story so I hope that you will be kind to me.**

 **Disclaimer:I would love to be J.K Rowling but sadly that will forever remain a dream.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _31st December_

 _Playground, Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

"Oye…There is that filth….Let's teach him some things" cried Dudley Dursley as he spotted the object of his interest. He ran after that but his obesity did not allow for too much speed. Nevertheless he managed to reach him

That object was currently trying to create as much distance between him and his predator as possible but that was a futile effort as he found ,to his dismay, that Dudley and his group had managed to catch up to him. Harry, which was his name, tried to find a way out of the situation but could not. Dudley and his 'Harry Hunting Group' had surrounded him from all corners. He knew what was coming for him. He had been suffering from all this for quite a few years. He closed his eyes and waited for the beating that always followed the chase.

Harry Potter was an orphan whose parents were supposedly 'worthless drunks who died in a car crash'. His earliest memories had been of being imprisoned in a cupboard with only spiders for company. Initially he had been terrified of them but with the course of time he learned that their bites didn't affect him in the least and with that his fear of them vanished. 'Curious how I am being reminded of that now' he thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. And waited….

And waited and waited…..After a few seconds he opened his eyes and found that no one was there. He was turning his head around when it happened.

Dudley was holding a cricket bat in his right hand and he had used it with full force at the same moment when Harry turned his neck. Now the bat was quite heavy and the force with which Dudley had swung the bat was quite large. Therefore, the bat hit at the neck with very high momentum. Harry fell to the ground and started seeing stars.

Seeing blood appearing on the _filth's_ neck, Dudley and all his friends became afraid. 'Dudley, I think this time you hit him a bit too strongly' said one Piers Polekiss. 'A bit?That was way too much' said another. They all decided to flee the scene leaving Harry to his fate.

'Oh god! Dudley is hell-bent on killing me today .Please anyone help !' Harry desperately tried to remain awake but it seemed to be a losing fight…

0o0o0o0o0o

In a place out of the realm of existence, a person heard the plea and decided that something must be done. A ball of yellow-orange light appeared in her hand and she was about to shoot it into a slowly growing vortex in front of her when she was interrupted by three other figures who appeared in a flash of light.

"We know what you want to do….." said the first one

"….But ye shall be well aware of the consequences which will follow the move…." the second one continued.

" For he is the chosen one…The one to…."The third one was about to finish her sentence but she was interrupted by Lady Magic.

"I have heard of this pile of hippogriff shit many times and had been earlier persuaded to decline the pleas of this boy but now I will refuse to just sit and watch this scene unfold."

"But…"The second was trying to argue but no voice was coming out from her mouth.

"Remember sister that you are in MY Realm. I am sticking to my decision and no voice shall tempt me otherwise." said the person.

"Very well but beware that this decision can change the fate of the world and of the higher beings. If the boy turns on us then you shall be the only one to blame. Don't tell us that we didn't warn you." The three said in unison.

"I don't give a damn. This boy is magical and thus my ward. I can't see my any of child suffering like this. Even if he is the the prophesized one. As to the boy turning against us, I assure you that it will not be so for the boy is pure of heart. "she continued defiantly.

"Very well, But remember our warning .We bid thee goodbye" The three figures vanished in a flash of light.

Lady Magic stared at the spot her sisters had been standing. She shook her head and resumed the creation of the light but the fates had managed to place a seed of doubt. Her mind ran through the scenarios following this move. ' _I should reduce the intensity…No….It is either in full or none…Should I risk it? The boy's power could make us vulnerable. But his magic is in no shape to completely heal his neck. He will live but will be heavily impaired. Can we then trust the fate of Wizarding World on his shoulders?_ '

She was snapped out of her dilemma when she saw his condition. Her eyes widened, she had badly underestimated the situation. The boy was writhing in pain, his eyes were losing their shine and he was sweating due to magical exhaustion .His body was using every bit of magic. Soon his magic will exhaust itself to such an extent that he will forever remain a Squib.

She made the decision .A ball of orange-yellow light appeared between her hands and sped towards a growing vortex.

' _You are the second person in this entire world who has gained my boon_. _Don't disappoint me, the chosen one.'_ Was the only thought running through her mind.

0o0o0o0o

 _With Harry_

A ball of light, invisible to Harry appeared on the top of his Head. His magic subconsciously absorbed the ball and the effect was immediate. His eyes, which were a dull green just a moment ago, were now shining brighter than than the Avada Kedarva. His magical core, which was just on the brink of exhaustion was now bubbling with energy.

This sudden input of energy was too much for Harry to handle and he finally embraced unconsciousness.

'

 **OK.**

 **So the starting was not as good as i expected but I wanted to post a chapter now.**

 **You(Mainly the English Speakers) may notice a few grammar errors and be kind to me as English is not my first language.**

 **Oh and please review and let me know your response.**


End file.
